<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eight Months Is A Long Time by alex_wh0</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734751">Eight Months Is A Long Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/pseuds/alex_wh0'>alex_wh0</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All For The Game - Nora Sakavic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, A little lingerie, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence, Exy, M/M, Neil and Kevin are idiots, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:46:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_wh0/pseuds/alex_wh0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Neil meet after eight months at the annual Exy banquet. Smut happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kevin Day/Neil Josten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eight Months Is A Long Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/djhedy/gifts">djhedy</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbleb_red/gifts">scribbleb_red</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelsofnight/gifts">jewelsofnight</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinshin/gifts">shinshin</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryseos/gifts">Chryseos</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominupforair/gifts">psych0midget (cominupforair)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing smut so BE GENTLE WITH ME THNX.</p><p>This is my first Kevneil too. </p><p>This is dedicated to a bunch of very special people who decided to do a smut exchange on Valentine's Day (ILU ALL).</p><p>Read and come yell at me. I'm I'm on <a href="https://alex-wh0.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a> and on <a href="https://twitter.com/alex_wh0">Twitter</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neil walked into the banquet with dread pooling in his stomach.</p><p>
  <em>Eight months.</em>
</p><p>Eight months seemed like a lot, seemed like too little. He felt uncomfortable; skin stretched tight, tension skittering beneath his fingers as he picked up a glass of soda. He spotted Matt to his right, talking animatedly to the striker from Philadelphia, Allison at the far corner of the room chatting up a bunch of people Neil couldn’t identify in the low light, Andrew was at the bar nursing a drink, looking bored. But Neil looked and looked, and finally found him.</p><p>Kevin Day looked sharp in a charcoal grey suit and a navy blue tie, casually lounging against a wall, laughing at something Jeremy said. Neil felt a pang of jealous want blitz its way through him, and it took every bit of self-control to not launch himself at him.</p><p>
  <em>Eight months was too long.</em>
</p><p>Kevin chose that precise moment to look up, and stilled, smile falling from his face, lips tight as he regarded Neil from across the room, and Neil felt hot. He spun around to the bar and ordered a whiskey.</p><p>“Day being an asshole?”</p><p>Neil turned to Andrew and sighed. “Yeah.”</p><p>“No one should have as many issues as you two do,” he retorted and slid away to join Renee who had just walked in.</p><p>Neil sighed, and thought back to that disastrous day months ago when Kevin had come to Palmetto to see him. He had just been recruited to Denver and Kevin had been <em>pissed</em>.</p><p>“I sent a representative from my team. It’s like you don’t even want to play with me anymore,” he had spat out, and Neil was entranced by the way his eyes narrowed in anger, the furrow between his brows and the way he radiated complete asshole confidence, that in a moment of brashness that he replayed on loop even after eight months, he stepped closer to Kevin, effectively cutting his tirade short.</p><p>“Kevin,” he breathed, reaching out to grip his arm, feeling his bicep flex under the thin material of his sweatshirt. It had been months since he’d seen Kevin in person, and for reasons Neil couldn’t comprehend, he had found him terribly hot. Kevin looked at him, surprise widening his green eyes, breath hitching.</p><p>Neil quirked an eyebrow in a silent question, and then leaned in to kiss Kevin full on the mouth. Kevin made a noise that bordered shock and pleasure, but went pliant against Neil. Neil dragged his tongue over Kevin’s lips, tasting a mixture of salt and sweat, and felt blood pound in his ears.</p><p>And then Kevin had moved, hooked his hands beneath Neil’s thighs and hoisted him off the ground, slamming him against the wall, even as he carefully sucked on Neil’s tongue, drawing out a helpless moan. They kissed for what seemed hours, before they broke apart, and Neil was startled to find that he was hard, that <em>they </em>were hard. Kevin ducked down to kiss his jaw and left a trail of kisses to his earlobe and bit down, drawing out an unexpected moan from Neil.</p><p>“Kevin,” he gasped out, before diving in to kiss him again, sloppy, hot and aroused as hell. Kevin tipped them both onto the couch, before kissing him hotly and Neil let out another helpless moan.</p><p>“Kevin,” he shuddered out, wanting, wanting and <em>wanting</em>.</p><p>And then Kevin had stopped. He had gotten up, looked at Neil, something feral and hunted flitting across his face, wiped his mouth and left.</p><p><em>He left</em>, Neil thought to himself wryly. Left him in the middle of the lounge at the Exy stadium, confused, bereft and impossibly turned on. Kevin had proceeded to thoroughly ignore Neil in the months that passed; ignored his texts, ignored him on the day of his first match, ignored his first goal, ignored every milestone of his. But Neil had caught him in the stands for two of his games. Neil knew Kevin watched every single one of his games, but he didn’t know if he was to be angry or happy at that.</p><p>Now, Kevin Day stood in front of him, looking fucking delectable and Neil felt hollow. He swiped another glass of whiskey from the bar and headed out to the balcony, hoping the cool air would clear his head. He needed to move on, he needed to stop replaying the image of Kevin’s mouth on his, <em>he needed closure</em>.</p><p>More importantly, he needed his brain to tell him why exactly he had decided to jump him in the middle of the Exy stadium out of nowhere. Neil thought back to his binder, to his ten-year-old self that was thrilled to play with Kevin, to his first few months training with him, to the time they’d won the championships. He knew exactly why his brain had decided to jump Kevin Day. But it wasn’t out of the blue; it never was.</p><p>Neil turned the tumbler of whiskey in his hands, light catching the glass and winking back at him, and felt someone step into the balcony. He looked up into a pair of green eyes that he had dreamed of – in flashes, in between games, in the shower, at night and at times when in the coffee shop down his road where he always sat by himself.</p><p>“What do you want?” he bit out and Kevin had the grace to look a little ashamed.</p><p>“Wondered where you had gone.”</p><p>‘Why do you care?” Neil spat, feeling anger rise hot and thick through his throat. “Why do you care, Kevin? Find someone else to talk to,” he said, and made to leave when he felt Kevin’s arm across his waist, stopping him.</p><p>“Neil, I owe you an explanation,” he said, a touch regretfully, and Neil turned, blue eyes flashing icy fire.</p><p>“It’s too late, Day,” he snapped and stormed out.</p><p>**</p><p>“No, that was a great match. Boston was on fire,” Jeremy said even as Kevin nodded.</p><p>Neil was exhausted. The banquet had gone on for three hours and he was more than ready to go home. Andrew, Renee, Allison and Matt had left a while ago, and Neil was itching to take his suit off – dark green with a mustard tie.</p><p>“Neil, you were sensational against Chicago.” Jeremy again. Neil nodded politely and was about to take a sip of water when Kevin butted in, “Yeah, but he needs to work on his stance. The wider the stance the better the shot is.”</p><p>Neil saw red. “Day, if you have problems with how I play, then maybe consider telling me sometime, yes? I don’t need this kind of misplaced aggression from you, on or off court,” and slammed down his glass and pushed his chair back. Kevin’s eyes were wide and Jeremy looked stunned but before either of them could say anything, Neil left.</p><p>He heard someone calling his name, but didn’t turn back, fury buzzing through him, warping his senses. He was at his car, fumbling for his keys when Kevin caught up with him.</p><p>“Neil.” He sounded out of breath and Neil turned, brows knit together, a storm brewing between them.</p><p>“Neil, I need to say something. Can I?”</p><p>Neil nodded, and Kevin inched closer, caging Neil against his car, and swooped down to kiss him. Neil froze at first, anger and regret warring inside him, and then brought his hands behind Kevin’s neck, pulling him closer. He bit down hard on Kevin’s bottom lip and licked at the seam of his lips until Kevin opened his mouth, hot and slick and Neil shuddered before licking into his mouth, sucking on his tongue.</p><p>Kevin broke the kiss and looked at Neil, lips pink, eyes wild, hair mussed and Neil had such a strong sense of déjà vu that he felt the ground tilt beneath him.</p><p>“What do you want, Kevin,” he asked, hating the fondness that surged back into his mind.</p><p>“I want to go home. With you,” he whispered and ducked in for another kiss, softer this time, slower. <em>Sweeter</em>.</p><p>Neil opened the car and jerked his head at him. “Get in, then.”</p><p>**</p><p>Half hour later they were sprawled on Neil’s couch. Or rather, Kevin was sprawled on Neil’s couch, while Neil himself straddled his lap. The kissing hadn’t abated, even when an Exy rerun came on the sports channel. Kevin had removed his white shirt and navy blue tie, but only after Neil had pulled him closer by yanking on it. Their blazers were somewhere on the floor and Kevin let out a whine even as Neil pulled on his hair.</p><p>“You have way too many clothes on, Neil,” he said, breaking off into a whine when Neil undulated his hips over him, their erections pressing together. He nipped at Kevin’s jaw, stubble scraping over his lips and got up, wicked gleam in his eyes.</p><p>“Come here,” he said, gesturing to Kevin to get up, and kissed him all the way to the bed. He pushed Kevin on to the bed, straddled his hips again and slowly pulled his tie off.</p><p>“God, Neil,” Kevin rasped, sounding a little incoherent, and Neil felt pleased.</p><p>“I haven’t even started darling,” Neil drawled, slow and syrupy, dragging out the syllables, and felt Kevin’s cock jump against his thigh.</p><p>“You like that, don’t you?” he said and opened his shirt button by button, leaving Kevin gaping at him.</p><p>He lifted his hips up and shimmied his pants down and Kevin let out a growl. Beneath the suit pants was the thinnest thong trying to valiantly hold his dick in, and Neil grinned. He surged forward to kiss Kevin again, moaning into his mouth when Kevin cupped him.</p><p>“I want you,” Kevin gasped, rolling his hips, voice low and frantic with need, and Neil smiled down at him, slow and predatory.</p><p>“Oh no, no, Kevin. <em>I </em>want you, and you’re going to do as I say,” he said, bending down to lick his nipples, applying pressure with the flat of his tongue and Kevin jerked.</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>Neil switched on the TV in the bedroom and flipped it to the Exy game. <em>Denver vs Colorado</em>. He turned to Kevin, and spread his legs open, one on either side of his thighs.</p><p>“You’re going to finger me open while watching the game,” he whispered into his ear, even as Kevin cupped his ass and squeezed.</p><p>“Tell me about by <em>stance</em>,” he said, rocking back on Kevin’s fingers which had now found their way between his ass cheeks. Kevin growled and spread him wider, “Where’s the lube?”</p><p>Neil pointed to the bedside table and tugged at Kevin’s boxers pulling them down. He gasped as Kevin’s cock sprung free and stared at it, feeling the flush creep up on his face, behind his ears, and bent down to smooch the head. Kevin gasped and bucked his hips, staring at Neil with something like fondness colouring his expression. Neil grinned at him, bent lower and took his cock into his mouth, giving it a hard suck. Kevin groaned, sending shock skittering down his own dick.</p><p>He surged forward to kiss Kevin while he slowly took Neil apart on his fingers.</p><p>“Tell me about the game. How am I playing,” Neil asked, fucking himself on Kevin’s fingers, until both of them were incoherent messes.</p><p>“So good,” was all Kevin managed to say, another low growl breaking out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me. Fuck me. I’ve wanted you for so long and you’re here now, fuck me,” Neil whined, mouthing at Kevin’s neck until he gripped Neil and hauled him snugly over his lap. When Neil moved to remove the thong, Kevin held his wrist in place. “Leave it,” he said roughly, and Neil leaned back to look at him – hair in wild disarray, mouth slick and red, eyes bright and a deep red flush everywhere.</p><p>He kissed Kevin softly, incongruent to the pace they were going at, and slowly lowered himself on Kevin’s dick until he was fully seated on his hips.</p><p>The Exy match played itself out, syncing with them as they both came apart at the same time, incoherent and desperate, clawing at each other, wanting to be as close as possible.</p><p>“You won,” Kevin said, brushing Neil’s sweat-damp hair from his temple and kissing him.</p><p>Neil was snugly fit against Kevin’s side, fucked out and sated, arm across his chest, legs tangled.</p><p>“Mm,” was all he could manage, and Kevin chuckled. He brought his index finger to Neil’s chin and tilted his face up. “Sorry,” he breathed.</p><p>He didn’t have to spell it out, but Neil knew. He <em>knew</em>.</p><p>As Kevin slowly squeezed his ass, he asked, snark fully in place, “And my stance?”</p><p>Kevin huffed out a laugh and moved in for a languid kiss.</p><p>“Always perfect, my darling.”</p><p>Neil flushed till the tips of his ears turned red.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>